In The Middle of The Night
by sickoftakenpennames
Summary: A sneak into the campers' subconsciouses as they experience their dreams and nightmares , firsthand, uncut. Now rated T for some future language.
1. Ezekiel

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**All of these stories pretty much spawn from the idea of the respective dreams each camper probably have every night. They will most likely be in the order the campers were voted off, and I have all the plots written down, so this one is definitely going to be one of my bigger projects.**

**So, starting off with everyone's favorite hick, Ezekiel!**

* * *

Ezekiel cautiously scanned the shadows of the bushes, awaiting any sudden movement.

There was a rustle in the hedges.

Spinning around quickly, Ezekiel raised his pistol with lightning speed.

The moose froze in place, blinded by the large 'Z' hanging from Ezekiel's neck.

_...BAM!_

With pin-point accuracy, Ezekiel brought down the large mammal in one shot.

Good thing, too. It was his last bullet.

* * *

"So, with the largest recorded moose ever shot by a sixteen year-old, I am proud to present Ezekiel with this year's first place hunting medal!"

The crowd whooped with approval as Ezekiel was handed the ridiculously large necklace, barely visible in the midst of all the teen's bling.

He raised his gun over his head triumphantly, the dead prize hung next to him on the podium like his trophy. He received an even larger roar of congratulation with this action.

He noticed a small tuft of blond moving through the crowd. Bridgette was soon up next to him on the stage, squeezing him into a tight hug that some of the crowd cooed and whistled at.

"I couldn't have done it without my girl here!" Ezekiel shouted over the loud applause.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, Ezekiel's dream. I did use that one scene at Playa De Losers where it looked like he was trying to get close to Bridgette, so that's why she cuddling him.**

**There are more coming up shortly, so stay tuned, and Happy New Year!**


	2. Eva

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**Now that I think about it, the order of elimination is just too routine to stick too. So characters will come at random once again.**

***crickets***

**...Saw that coming.**

* * *

The ebony-haired girl stood watching at the foot at the tower, staring blankly and harshly ahead. She held her shield and javelin in each hand, matching the hard, silver armor she was sporting for protection.

She never knew why she was here. Something just always told her to keep watch and make sure no intruder ever took a step onto the castle grounds. She was never even informed of what she was guarding; Eva just always kept a look-out.

Protect and serve. That was her duty.

Among the red, smoggy horizon, she spotted a small, black dot, growing more recognizable as it drew closer.

Eva raised her javelin, ready to shoot. She held fire until the young man and horse pulled to a stop in front of the drawbridge.

"What do you want?" Eva barked from the top of the tower. The lad removed his helmet, his bright smile standing out against his dark, tanned skin and black hair.

"Well, I just came to see you, of course."

Eva stared down, puzzled. What role did _she_ play in this twisted fairy tale?

"Why?" she retaliated, holding her javelin up high.

"I think it's time I slayed you."

Eva looked confused.

"...Slay... me? Why? What did I do?"

The teenager below smirked again.

"That's usually how this stuff works. I come, we fight, and you're returned to your former self."

_...What?_

Eva looked down and gasped. Somehow, without her noticing, her chestplate had been replaced by sapphire, glinting scales. Looking frantically for her weapons, she discovered nothing but claws on her deep blue limbs.

"Wha..!"

She was stunned at the giant, blue monster she had unintentionally become.

"Help!" Eva gasped, her voice cracking.

The knight simply continued smiling. "Not until you admit it."

"Admit what?" Eva exhaled.

"That you've been on guard duty too long."

Even in her current state, Eva's puzzled expression showed through.

"...For what?"

"That's the question you've been asking yourself."

Eva thought about it. She had always instinctively been overbearing, but because of what?

"...Me?"

He nodded.

"Well, it's not my fault! Just 'cuz everyone's trying to piss me off isn't my fault!"

"Is it?"

"...Maybe. I don't know, it's just that you never know..."

Eva felt a strange drop in her chest.

"...when someone's gonna screw up. Like me, I guess."

"So you think you've been making a mountain out of a molehill?"

"...Yeah. Yeah, that's it!"

Eva realized she was suddenly at eye level with the boy. She looked down and discovered she was back in her workout clothes.

"So do you think someone can step in every once in a while?" he asked, extending his hand.

Eva stared at it before looking up at him. Smiling just a little bit, she grabbed hold of him and was placed on the horse's back in an instant.

"The door's always open."

* * *

**A/N: If you don't get it, it's supposed to mean that Eva was never aware how long she had been guarding herself. Someone had to come talk to her to get her to open up. The guy isn't Noah or Justin or DJ or any camper; he's just someone I made up.**


	3. Heather

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A.**

**Up next, Heather!**

* * *

Yawning and stretching her arms above her head, the young girl stared around at the floor beneath her.

Her view from the stairs revealed to her a room filled with presents, some already unwrapped. A rocking horse and giant teddy bear rested amongst the shiny foils of green, gold, red and other colors. Gifts with satin ribbons on top were strewn along the floor like confetti.

She smiled giddily as she recognized the man dressed in a very formal tuxedo at the other side of the room.

Smirking at her, the blond man opened his arms, an invitation for her to dash across the room and jump energetically into them. Her dark, black hair blended into his suit.

"How's my little Heather-feather this morning?" he asked, receiving his usual response.

"Super-duper, Daddy!" came her high-pitched squeal.

He smiled and led her to the presents sitting around and on top of the dark, mahogany wood table as she smoothed the ruffles out of her lacy, white skirt.

Heather tore into them like a tiger to a carcass. She hugged each individual doll, stuffed animal, and toy as if it meant the world to her.

He continued grinning until he asked her a question.

"Heather-feather, do you love Daddy?"

She looked up at him with bright, wondering eyes. Of course she did. Daddy loved _her._ Daddy gave her presents, didn't he?

Giggling, she replied, "Yes, Daddy."

He knelt down next to her. "Do you love Daddy no matter what?"

The young Heather, thinking it was a game, smiled.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Would you love Daddy even if something happened to Mr. Truffles?"

He pulled the handmade teddy bear from behind his back, showing it to Heather. She had clung to it every night since her mother made it from scratch when she was only two.

The five year-old Heather hesitated. Athough she had millions of presents, she had always refused to get rid of the old, ragged teddy bear.

"...um..."

"Well, Heather? Would you?"

"...Yes, Daddy?"

"Good, very good."

Heather was confused by the situation. _If_ something happened Mr. Truffles? Her daddy would never do that, would he?

"Would you love your daddy even if Mr. Truffles had an accident?"

Heather pursed her lips into a small, fine line. She started to worry. Her daddy had always been very cool and distant, but now it was becoming rather unnerving.

"..."

"Would you, Heather?"

She was silent still.

"Would you?" he repeated, hissing.

A small sob escaped from Heather's lips.

Now furious, Daddy took a pair of scissors from on top of the table and sliced off Mr. Truffles head cleanly. Stuffing and cotton fell limply from the neck.

"NO!" Heather screamed, diving for the head.

She stared up at her father, tears welling up in her young eyes.

Why did he do that? Would Mr. Truffles had been spared, had she responded?

Weeping over the loss of one of her favorite toys, Heather sat in a tiny ball, right at her father's feet.

_It's okay,_ she told herself. _Mommy will fix it._

Looking to her back, Heather was horrified to see her mother walking out the front door, filled luggage in hand.

"MOMMY!" Heather screamed, attempting to stop her. As she got up, she was pushed firmly in place by her father holding her shoulder back.

"Leave...me...alone! MOMMY!" Heather grunted.

Her cry falling on deaf ears, her mother closed the door with a loud thud, not even turning around.

Tears ran down Heather's round, pale cheeks. Her father knelt down again, placing a brand new (but completely different) teddy bear in Heather's arms, replacing the former Mr. Truffles.

A low growl came down near Heather's ear.

"Heather-feather, do you love Daddy no matter what?"

She was silent.

"...Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know her parents were probably still together in the home video log, but I like this plot better.**

**Also, Heather and her father are supposed to be in, like, an 1700's sort of era in this dream. **

**So you got two chapters in one day. Yay!**


	4. Justin

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I will try my best to keep the chapters coming more smoothly.**

**So, without further ado, here's Justin!**

* * *

The russet-skinned teen glanced around coolly. He was surrounded by tall panels of highly reflective glass, so completely that there didn't seem to be an exit.

Normally, an environment similar to this would raise alarm, leading to a frantic search for a way out.

But who would willingly give up an opportunity like this?

Justin leered dreamingly at his reflections, pleased by the absurd amount of clones around him.

He could lay in this solitary confinement forever...

_Okay, that's enough for now._

He turned around and was greeted by his reflection.

_Oh, I'm sorry._

Turning for the other direction, Justin met up with another of his godlike twins.

_Excuse me._

Heading for an alternate direction, he ran into yet another wall.

Usually he would have taken great care in wiping off the smudge that marred his otherwise perfect complexion in the mirror. But now he was desperately looking for a way out.

_An escape, a door... please!_

Justin stumbled around dizzily, confused by the frequently changing walls.

_Where was the freakin' exit?!_

He caught sight of all his personas in the mirrors, realizing that they didn't look as if they matched his movements.

Suddenly one of them stumbled out and started a steady pace towards him, and soon all the others followed suit.

_Wait, what are they doing?_

They kept heading for him...

_Get lost!_

They piled up...

_NO!_

_NOOO!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**A/N: So, uh, yeah, that was the only thing that came to mind, since Justin supposedly loves mirrors so much.**

**Who will be up next? *suspense***


	5. Beth

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A.**

**I'm SO sorry that none of my stories have been updated in a while. Homework was just killing me, and then add on some extra credit... never mind. Beth was requested, so here she comes!**

* * *

"...All right, coming up next, Contestant number 16! Beth-"

The roaring applause drowned out the young girl's last name as she walked onto the stage. Her bright red sequin-studded outfit glared vibrantly against the insanely bright spotlight.

She held a baton in each hand, the ends doused in flames. A dance mix of some sort started pounding in the surrounding speakers, and Beth was off.

The fires spun in dainty circles at the speed of light, keeping perfect time with the music. The audience soon started clapping in rythym with the song, whooping at the dance Beth had choreographed herself.

**_'Cuz see when I was younger I would say..._**

**_When I grow up_**

**_I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies..._**

The final verse started coming to a close, and Beth readied herself for the finale.

She tossed the baton in her right hand into the air, then the left one.

They crossed in a perfect arch over her head, and she crouched on one knee.

Pushing off her foot and doing a perfect flip in the air, Beth caught each baton in the nick of time and landed on one knee.

The audience went wild. Cameras flashed in every visible direction.

"The winner of the National Talent Search Contest! Beth!" cried the announcer.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Beth yelped, flashing her brace-free smile.

She spotted her parents in the front row and waved frantically. Turning to her right, she saw the announcer coming towards her with a large check and a special someone on his right arm.

"BIG BERTHA!"

Beth ran towards the host and squeezed her favorite pet pig with all her might.

"Thank you all so much! I don't think this night could get any better!"

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Beth turned back around.

"...JUSTIN!!!"

"The one and only."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The audience showed their approval as the young girl enveloped the handsome teen in a crushing bear hug.

* * *

**A/N: So there's Beth for ya. I think I did a pretty good job with this one.**

**For the record, I DO NOT like the Pussycat Dolls. As a matter of fact, I despise them with every molecule of my living being. I simply found it an appropriate song (by the way, I don't own it). **

**I'm gonna go listen to some Suicide Silence now just to rid myself of the memory. *shudders* Hey, they didn't call the album 'The Cleansing' for nothing.**


End file.
